E se
by vivianfangirl
Summary: E se Harry reparasse me Gina antes? E se ele percebesse seus sentimentos antes do sexto ano?
1. Gina

**Gina**

O fato de Harry Potter ser o melhor amigo de meu irmão sempre agravou a pequena queda que tive por ele. É claro que agora eu sei me controlar na frente dele e não derrubo, ou caio ou faço alguma coisa desastrada mais.

Mas eu realmente tenho que agradecer minha amiga Hermione por me ajudar com Harry. Ela me deu um valioso conselho ano passado, quando entrei no meu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Ainda me lembro de suas palavras:

- Faça amigos, aproveite o tempo livre para estudar e seja você mesma Gina. Harry só tem treze anos, garotos de treze anos não pensam em garotas. Eles só pensam em coisas emocionantes e aventuras, e claro, quadribol. Você é bonita Gina, mas Harry não pensa nisso agora. Dê um tempo, quem sabe seus sentimentos por ele não viram outra coisa? Afinal, você ouvia falar do Menino-que-sobreviveu e bem, agora você o conhece de verdade.

_- Ele enfrentou você-sabe-quem com onze anos e salvou a minha vida. Não acho que seja tão diferente assim, ele é um herói._

_- Mas esse é o tipo de pensamento que Harry rejeita Gina. Ele quer ser normal entende? Ele não tem pais e vê nos seus a família que nunca teve. Ele não quer nenhum dos Wesley idolatrando-o, ele quer apenas irmãos que ele não pode ter. Se você esquecer toda essa coisa de herói, vai ver que Harry é apenas um bruxo em formação como eu e você, tente conhecê-lo e você vai descobrir._

Mesmo sonhando que um dia casaria com Harry Potter e que ele seria o pai dos meus filhos segui o conselho de Mione. Fiz amigos de minha idade (no meu primeiro ano não tinha feito nenhum amigo, afinal estava possuída pelo diário de Tom Riddle) e comecei a agir normalmente na frente de Harry. Como Mione falara, Harry era um bruxinho como eu. Passávamos horas discutindo quadribol com Rony ( por ter seis irmãos, sei tudo de quadribol desde que nasci). Mione apesar de não participar das conversas( ela odeia quadribol) me encorajava. Aprendi a guardar meus sentimentos para mim. Fiz amigas (poucas) e amigos (muitos, afinal nasci numa família com seis filhos homens né? De garotos eu entendo).

O segundo ano passou rápido e nas férias eu passei a treinar quadribol diariamente. Pretendia fazer os testes para entrar no time da Grifinória no próximo ano letivo. Claro que disse a mim mesma que não estava fazendo isso para ficar mais perto de Harry, mas não consegui ser muito convincente.

Harry foi conosco assistir a Copa Mundial de Quadribol e foi uma droga, não o jogo, mas a confusão que os comensais da morte fizeram. Eu já estava mais calma, não tinha tantos pesadelos, mas depois da copa voltei a ter pesadelos sobre a câmara.

Entrar na câmara secreta foi a pior experiência da minha vida. Durante aquele ano, eu não lembrava da maioria das coisa que fiz, mas da câmara secreta eu lembrava absolutamente tudo. Como entrei e de quando vi a enorme pele de basilisco no caminho. Tom Riddle foi cruel e mesmo enquanto tirava as forças do meu corpo, sugava a minha vida eu conseguia ouvir tudo o que ele dizia. Consegui ouvir Harry, tenho a impressão que foi minha alma, era com se ela estivesse deixando meu corpo e vendo tudo aquilo. Tive pesadelos todos os dias naquele verão. Papai e mamãe decidiram viajar para o Egito por minha causa. Ganharam um prêmio do profeta diário e acharam que uma viagem seria a melhor solução para me afastar de curiosos que queriam saber que aluno de Hogwarts entrara na câmara secreta. Quando chegamos lá no Egito, Gui nos levou até um medibruxo que me ajudou muito. Ninguém disse o que realmente acontecera á ele, mas papai falou que eu tinha sido exposta a artes das trevas avançada. Ele me examinou e disse que eu estava muito bem para quem havia lidado com artes das trevas.

Depois de muitas perguntas sobre minha vida e sobre minha família ele disse algo que meus pais pareciam saber.

- Gina, você acha que de algum modo sua magia foi afetada?

- Não, eu não sei. Me sinto exatamente como antes, apenas tenho pesadelos.

- Você sabe que é sétima filha certo?

- Sim, tenho seis irmãos mais velhos.

- No mundo bruxo, o número sete não é apenas um número da sorte. No mundo bruxo o número sete significa poder. Você tem consciência do enorme potencial que você tem?

Pensei um pouco e respondi:

- Bom, sou boa em feitiços.

- Além de ser sétima filha, você é a única mulher nascida em sete gerações e seu nome e sobrenome tem sete letras. Você é bem mais que uma bruxinha poderosa, você é uma feiticeira.

Essa parte meus pais pareciam não saber.

- Feiticeira? – Perguntaram minha mãe, meu pai e Gui, meu irmão mais velho que nos acompanhou a consulta.

- Sim, feiticeira. De tempos em tempos, nasce um bruxo-feiticeiro. Ele precisa ter o número sete três vezes, e você minha querida, tem mais que isso. O número sete lhe persegue por quatro vezes, então você é uma feiticeira muito poderosa.

Fiquei alguns segundos absorvendo aquilo. Uma feiticeira. E o que aquilo significava? O medibruxo pareceu entender minha expressão de dúvida e disse:

- Você tem magia irradiando pelo seu corpo. Não precisa de varinha para fazer mágica e você pode inventar seus próprios feitiços. Tem um ótimo instinto de proteção e por isso a magia negra que você tocou, não lhe destruiu, pelo contrário, fortaleceu.

- Mas eu quase morri.

- Sim, você é mortal não? E não sabe como usar seus poderes. Permita-me dizer que Dumbledore me enviou uma carta explicando o acontecido, sei exatamente o que aconteceu. Não precisam se preocupar, nunca direi isso a ninguém.

- Então... Como vou saber usar isso?

- Bem, eu não posso dizer ao certo, mas em situações de perigo e se você for treinada e ensinada adequadamente, a qualquer hora.

Uau! Eu sou uma feiticeira? O medibruxo disse que Dumbledore explicaria melhor as coisas quando retornássemos e disse para não contarmos nada a ninguém, inclusive meus outros irmãos, pois a informação era muito perigosa, pois aparentemente eu era a única feiticeira viva no mundo bruxo no momento.

Ele disse que os pesadelos eram normais, afinal eu era apenas uma garotinha e nada mais normal do que estar assustada. Saí bem mais aliviada e meus pais mais preocupados.

-Gina, você precisa jurar que não vai contar isso a ninguém certo? – meu pai falou olhando em meus olhos.

- Eu juro papai, nunca vou contar nada disso a ninguém. Quer dizer, nunca vou contar isso a alguém que não mereça.

- Mas isso é muito importante Gina. – Gui falou.

- Mas, um dia eu vou casar certo? Então posso contar ao meu marido não?

Não sei por que a imagem de Harry veio a minha cabeça.

- Claro que sim minha filha – mamãe falou dando um grande sorriso para mim.

O resto da viagem foi maravilhoso.

Amanhã começarei o terceiro ano. Harry está aqui em casa e meus pesadelos voltaram. A marca negra trouxe aquela mesma angústia que senti na câmara.

Era dia 31 de agosto e iríamos no outro dia para Hogwarts. Mione estava no meu quarto e foi a primeira a ouvir meus gritos.

Sonhava que estava na copa de quadribol e olhava para a marca negra, mas a marca negra logo se tornava a câmara eu começava a correr. Quanto mais eu corria, maior a câmara ficava e não tinha fim. O basilisco se arrastava em minha direção eu começava a gritar. Harry nunca aparecia e eu comecei a gritar seu nome.

Quando eu consegui acordar do pesadelo, todos estavam em meu quarto e papai me sacudia.

Fiquei mais de dez minutos gritando e não conseguia acordar.

Harry me olhava intensamente, afinal eu gritei por seu nome.

- Eu destruí o diário Gina, está tudo bem. – Harry falou.

- Ele voltou, eu sei que ele voltou. A Marca negra, eu vi, ele voltou. – minhas palavras não faziam sentido para todos, mas para Harry sim, de algum modo ele concordava comigo.

- Todos para cama, vou ficar com Gina até que ela durma. Podem ir, foi só um pesadelo. - minha mãe falou. Todos saíram, mas o olhar de Harry não saiu do meu até que ele saísse pela porta.


	2. Hermione

**Hermione**

O expresso de Hogwarts continuava o mesmo, apinhado de pais acenando da plataforma enquanto o trem seguia viagem.

- Gina! – Miguel Corner, um dos novos amigos de Gina apareceu no corredor. – Gina, guardamos um lugar para você. – ele disse bem animado ao vê-la.

- Tchau pessoal, a gente se vê em Hogwarts. – Gina falou para mim, Rony e Harry e se afastou para o lado contrário do trem. Continuamos andando e encontramos um vagão vazio no final do trem.

- Ainda bem que encontramos um vagão! Já estava para procurar Gina. – Rony disse.

- Por que procurar a Gina? – Harry perguntou

- Ela parece conhecer todos em Hogwarts! Viu, até guardam um lugar para ela nos primeiros vagões. Você alguma vez entrou nos primeiros vagões?

- Não, sempre entramos quando o trem está praticamente todo ocupado.

- Pois é! Os primeiros vagões são mais espaçosos e o carrinho de doces passa lá primeiro. Sempre parecem mais limpos também. - falou Rony

- Entre logo nesse vagão Rony, se quiser, pode limpá-lo com magia!- disse a Rony entrando.

- Tive um pesadelo este verão- Harry falou assim que sentamos depois de guardar nossos malões.

- Sirius iria gostar de saber disso, você devia escrever para ele. – falei para Harry

- Eu já escrevi Hermione, há cinco dias e Edwiges ainda não voltou, estou preocupado com Sirius.

- Eu acho que se tivessem achado ele, já estaria no profeta diário não? Relaxa Harry, Sirius sabe se cuidar. Sobreviveu a uma década em azkaban cara. Tô com fome.

- Quando você não está com fome Ronald? – perguntei irritada porque também estava preocupada com Sirius.

Harry contou do pesadelo e confesso que fiquei preocupada. Não falei para ele, mas acho que Dumbledore ia concordar comigo. Harry Potter estava na mente de Voldermort.


	3. Rony

N/A: estou respondendo as reviews no fim desse cap e please, leiam meu profile q tenho um pedido lá para vcs!

**Rony**

- Onde é que a Gina se meteu?- perguntei

- Ela deve estar com os amigos dela Rony, não se preocupe. – Hermione falou.

- Prometi a mamãe que não deixaria ela sozinha, todos nós prometemos, até Harry faz parte do pacto Wesley de deixar Gina fora de confusões até o sétimo ano.

- Ora Rony, acho que deviam vigiar você! Em três anos estudando você já se meteu em mais problemas que sua irmã. Vamos ver agora no quarto ano se você recebe algum berrador ou será a Gina que irá receber?

Hermione provavelmente continuaria me dando bronca, mas logo os gêmeos chegaram com Gina. Eles riam muito provavelmente de alguma piada.

- Onde você esteve? Nós te procuramos por todos os lugares! – comecei

- Ela estava com agente Roniquinho. – disse Fred

- E nós vamos contar para mamãe que você deixou a Gininha sozinha – disse George.

- Nós vamos contar que ela ficou sozinha e foi atacada por um hipogrifo – os dois disseram em coro.

Se eles falassem para mamãe que sentei longe de Gina no trem ela vai me matar.

- Eu pensei que...v-vocês estavam com ela. – balbuciei.

Gina revirou os olhos

- Relaxa Ron! Eu estava com os gêmeos o tempo todo. Vamos, as carruagens estão saindo.

Para garantir puxei Gina para a nossa carruagem e eu, Mione e Harry fomos juntos com ela. Pra garantir a segurança dela é claro, afinal, sou um irmão mais velho muito responsável.

O salão principal como sempre estava pronto para nos receber. Vários pratos e copos e talheres e travessas estavam vazias ( eu já estava morrendo de fome) nas mesas esperando para serem enchidas. Como sempre Dumbledore desejou-nos boa noite e o banquete começou antes do discurso (graças a Merlin!|o|)

Os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts eram os melhores cozinheiros do mundo. Eles conseguiam preparar comida melhor que a minha mãe! Hum, aquelas tortinhas de abóbora!

Infelizmente o banquete terminou e Dumbledore começou seu discurso

- Bem meus queridos, espero que tenham esquecido tudo o que aprenderam ano passado nas férias de verão, pois agora é tempo de encher a cabeça novamente. Lembrando aos alunos do primeiro ano que a Floresta Proibida, como diz o nome, é proibida. Quem quiser ter uma morte dolorosa, sugiro que pense muito bem se a floresta é melhor jeito de morrer, há criaturas que não são amigáveis e não gostariam de recebê-los por lá.

- Mas, há algo mais importante este ano do que a morte de alunos desobedientes. Este ano, Hogwarts terá a honra de sediar um evento muito importante que há anos não era realizado. Hogwarts terá O TORNEIO TRIBRUXO!

É claro que depois de explicar as regras ficamos muito desanimados. Todos queriam participar e só os maiores de idade poderiam. Apesar da tristeza fomos muito excitados a Torre de Grifinória e é claro que não dormiríamos tão cedo.

Wel, well. well, como os capítulos 2 e 3 eram pequenos postei os dois de uma vez! Mas já tenho 8 caps escritos e estou escrevendo todo os dias. Então, não vou demorar séculos para postar! Mas, o que me incentiva são as reviews então me mandem review please! se vc leu mande review nem q seja escrito: Li.

**Bia997**: Tbm amo esse negócio de sétima filha, lembro qnd tava no quinto livro eu achava q a Gina ia ter uma participação maior por ser sétima filha, mas infelizmente não aconteceu. Mas ainda temos as fics né? To escrevendo sim! muito obrigada pela review!

**Lis Wesley**: Simplesmente adorei sua review! vou continuar sim! muito obrigada pela review! espero sempre ver seus comentários por aki! o/

**Luisa Potter** : Um viva para vc! \o/! Muito obrigada! vc me deu a minha primeira review! a primeira agente nunca esquece! Vou continuar sim! continue mandando reviews! vou continuar postando! beijos mil pra vc!


	4. Harry

**Harry**

Seguimos juntos à Torre de Grifinória. Quando chegamos ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda ela não estava lá. O monitor chefe já estava procurando-a nos quadros vizinhos. Parado esperando me peguei pensando no torneio tribuxo. Pensei em como poderia participar e se ganhasse todos estariam a minha volta e eu conseguia imaginar Cho Chang, uma corvinal do quinto ano muito bonita, destacada no meio da multidão olhando para mim e sorrindo. Fiquei imaginando que ela viria na minha direção e pegaria minha mão estendida para ela e...

- Harry! Harry!

A imagem de Gina Wesley de repente se fez na minha frente. Os cabelos ruivos eram muito diferentes dos cabelos negros de Cho que eu estava imaginando. Mas pareciam muito macios e brilhosos.

- Harry você está bem?

Demorei ainda um segundo para conseguir parar de comparar os cabelos de Gina e de Cho.

- sim, estou.

- Você parecia estranho, estava sorrindo e com a mão estendida para mim. Tem certeza que tá tudo bem?

- tenho sim Gina, eu só estou...feliz! Eu tava morrendo de fome, o banquete estava ótimo! – me apressei a dizer.

- Claro. – Gina respondeu – Bem, quero te pedir um favor, é bem embaraçoso e eu vou entender se você não quiser fazer, mas não custa tentar.

- Pode pedir Gina, se eu puder fazer – dei de ombros, mas estava curioso, não conseguia imaginar o que era.

- Posso te "apresentar" pra umas pessoas amanhã no café? É que bem...-ela pareceu hesitar- eu fiz uma aposta. – ela falou a última parte num sussurro.

- Hum, a aposta era me apresentar?

- Não, na verdade eu perdi a aposta e preciso te apresentar agora.

- Ah sim. Claro! Mas quem você vai me apresentar?

- Bem, Romilda Vane e uns três amigos da Corvinal. Prometo que só vou apresentar, nada mais.

- Tudo bem Gina, mas da próxima vez não perca a aposta! – falei num tom sério mas logo sorri.

- Sim senhor!- ela respondeu séria também. Ela se afastou e me acenou um tchau sorrindo.

Gina era legal, o fato dela ter vários irmãos fazia dela a irmã dos sonhos. Ela entendia de quadribol, jogava bem e nunca reclamava de brincadeiras consideradas "masculinas" ou atividades "perigosas" planejadas pelos gêmeos. Ela sempre ria e dava idéias melhores para pregar peças em Percy. Definitivamente eu queria uma irmã como Gina. Minha mãe era ruiva, então, bem que ela podia ser minha irmã mesmo.

Olhei novamente para onde ela estava tentando ver se ela parecia com minha mãe. Lá estava não muito distante de mim, perto dos alunos do terceiro ano conversando com Colin. Ela passava as mãos no cabelos e os jogava para trás. Uau! Os cabelos dela eram muito bonitos, eram da cor de fogo e muito brilhosos. Ela me olhou nesse momento e me dedicou um sorriso. Tinha o sorriso muito bonito também, os lábios eram carnudos e as sardas no rosto lhe davam um ar angelical. Definitivamente ela não parecia com a minha mãe.


	5. Gina II

**Gina**

Depois de meia hora esperando a Mulher Gorda retornar (bêbada) ao quadro, entramos e logo avistei o familiar salão comunal , para minha surpresa Dino Thomas, do ano do meu irmão Rony estava vindo na minha direção e parecia querer falar comigo

- Oi Gina! Como foram as férias de verão?

Fiquei surpresa! Nunca falei com ele. Mas claro sabia quem ele era.

- Hum...foram ótimas Dino, pratiquei muito quadribol.

- Você vai fazer os testes esse ano?

- Sim, vou tentar na posição de artilheira.

- Que legal! Eu também vou fazer os testes! Tomara que nós dois consigamos uma vaga e quem sabe podemos nos ver mais.

- Claro – respondi sem graça. Ele estava dando em cima de mim! No meio do salão comunal! Com cinqüenta pessoas lá dentro e o Rony, meu irmão ciument...

- Perdeu alguma coisa Thomas? – Rony falou com a voz alterada interrompendo meu pensamento.

- Não Rony, e-eu só tava falando com Gina s-s-sobre quadribol né Gina?

- Sim,nós estávamos falan...

- Desde quando você conhece minha irmã? Já tá tão íntimo que estão falando de quadribol? Quando se conheceram? Você levou minha irmã pra torre de astronomia foi? Seu desgraçado!

- Rony! – gritei!

Dino lançou um olhar suplicante a Harry que pareceu ter o olhar tão duro quanto o de Rony

- É melhor você ir Dino- Harry disse num tom seco.

- C-Claro! Tchau pessoal – e saiu nervoso para o dormitório masculino.

- Você também Harry? – Hermione alternava olhares furiosos entre Rony e Harry.

- Ele só estava me perguntando se eu ia fazer os testes esse ano Rony! – berrei para ele. – E você senhor Potter- apontei minha varinha e bati no meio do peito magro dele- não precisa aumentar a lista de irmãos super protetores! Eu já tenho seis! Se quiser conviver bem com os Wesley trate bem as Wesley! Quem avisa amigo é!

Dei meia volta e meus cabelos se esvoaçaram no processo e bateram na cara de Harry. Nem liguei! Aqueles dois haviam estragado a minha noite.


	6. Hermione II

**Hermione**

É claro que o Rony tinha que ser idiota e fazer o maior escândalo no salão comunal só porque a Gina estava falando com o Dino. Aff! Agora a Gina deve estar amaldiçoando ele e o Harry que eu não sei por que tava apoiando o Rony. Bem feito o buraco que a Gina deixou no uniforme dele com a varinha! Parece até que nunca viu o Rony brigando com a Gina e foi se meter.

- Vocês dois são uns idiotas sabia?

- Idiota é o Thomas que fica dando em cima da minha irmã! Já não basta o Corner ficar mandando uma coruja todos os dias nas férias de verão!

- E você Harry? Precisava piorar a situação? – falei com as mãos no quadril me sentindo a própria Sra. Wesley.

- Hermione, a Gina é como se fosse minha irmã também!

- Você nunca pareceu se importar com isso! – rebati

- Hermione, não piora a situação! Vou pedir desculpas pra Gina e pronto! Tudo bem pra você assim?

- Não Harry, o Dino é seu amigo também ou você esqueceu?

- Mione, você sabe muito bem que o Dino dá em cima de todas as garotas, ele vivia te paquerando o ano passado!

- ELE FAZIA O QUÊ? – Rony berrou

Soltei um olhar furioso a Harry e ele percebeu que tinha feito besteira. Antes que pudesse piorar as coisas me dirigi para o dormitório feminino.


	7. Rony II

**Rony**

Eu odiava o Dino Thomas, definitivamente!

- Rony, o Dino não fez nada demais, confesso que exagerei. E afinal, ele pode dar em cima de quem quiser não? A Mione não namora ninguém.

Mesmo morrendo de raiva tinha que concordar com o Harry.

- Mas ela é nossa amiga, é nossa função livrar ela desses galãs mulherengos.

- O Dino é legal Rony e acho que devemos pedir desculpas a ele e a Gina. E a Mione também. Vamos ao dormitório e pedimos desculpa ao Dino lá. Amanhã falamos com as meninas.

Mesmo sem vontade fomos ao dormitório e pedimos desculpas ao Dino. Ele pareceu extremamente nervoso quando me viu, mas aceitou as desculpas e disse que só estava perguntando se Gina ia fazer os testes esse ano. Fingi que acreditei.

Mesmo com todo o assunto do Torneio Tribruxo, com a barriga cheia e cansado, adormeci logo.

Acordei com o barulho de Edwiges Ela estava piando tentando acordar Harry. Levantei, abri a cortina da cama dele e comecei a sacudi-lo.

- Harry! Harry!

- Hum...Rony? Ainda tá cedo – ele falou sonolento

- Edwiges trouxe uma carta, deve ser de Sirius.

- O quê? Edwiges? – ele acordou assustado.

Edwiges voou até ele e eu fui ao banheiro tomar meu banho. Seria um longo dia!

**Hello people! Bem, olhando por aqui vi q pessoas colocaram E Se como favorita mas nem deixaram um coment? Poxa, deixem um coment! Pois é, tô postando dois caps pq são pequenos, mas, se me mandarem 10 reviews apartir desses dois capítulos, posto os caps 8 e 9 juntos! Isso mesmo, o cap 8 não é pequeno e o nove é mais ou menos, mas só posto com 10 coments! então enjoy!**


	8. 8 Harry II

A carta de Sirius não foi o que eu esperava. Não queria que ele viesse para cá. Se fosse pego seria minha culpa! Tudo porque contei da maldita dor na cicatriz! Agora ele está vindo para cá e a chance dos dementadores lhe matarem aumenta muito! Droga!

- Que cara essa Harry? – Rony me perguntou sentando na minha cama ao meu lado.

- Uma carta de Sirius- dei a carta para ele ler.

"_Harry, _

_Estou viajando para o norte imediatamente. A notícia sobre a sua cicatriz é o último de uma série de acontecimentos estranhos que têm chegado aos meus ouvidos._

_Se ela tornar a doer, procure imediatamente Dumbledore, dizem que ele tirou Olho-Tonto da aposentadoria, o que significa que tem identificado os sinais, mesmo que os outros não os vejam._

_Logo entrarei em contato com você. Dê minhas lembranças a Rony e Hermione._

_Fique de olhos abertos, Harry._

_Sirius"._

- Sirius está vindo para cá? – Rony perguntou

- Sim, eu não devia ter contado sobre a dor na cicatriz.

Mas outro pequeno problema e um pouco mais urgente estava me distraindo: Gina. Eu e Rony combinamos de falar com ela na hora do café. Descemos para o salão comunal e Hermione não estava lá, já devia ter descido. Caminhamos até o salão principal.

- Mas ela vai arranjar um monte de namorados Harry! Se eu não cortar o mal pela raiz agora depois vai ser muito pior! Você sabe que os namoros de Hogwarts sempre acabam em casamento! Você acha que eu quero Dino Thomas como cunhado?

- Rony eu não tenho irmã e não posso te dizer o que fazer, mas a Gina ficou com raiva e nós vamos pedir desculpas.

Rony resmungou um não, mas eu o puxei mesmo assim.

Entramos no salão principal e logo avistei os cabelos ruivos de Gina. Hermione estava ao seu lado e elas pareciam entretidas em uma conversa.

- Gina- falei para ela- eu e Rony queremos te pedir desculpas por ontem. – Rony estava emburrado e eu dei uma cotovelada nele.

- É, nós queremos pedir desculpas, nós prometemos nos comportar se você nunca mais falar com Dino Thomas. – dei uma nova cotovelada em Rony porque tínhamos combinado de pedir desculpas e deixar Gina em paz.

- Nós só queremos te pedir desculpa, esquece a parte do Dino Thomas. – falei.

- Desculpas aceitas – ela disse num tom seco e voltou a conversar com Mione como se eu Rony não estivéssemos ali.

Sentei ao lado dela e Rony ao meu lado, começamos a comer mingau de aveia. A Professora Minerva apareceu no salão distribuindo os horários das aulas que só começariam segunda-feira. Cada aluno que recebia o papel fazia um ruído de desaprovação, fiquei curioso, Gina e Hermione também, pois pararam de conversar e Rony continuou a comer seu mingau de aveia enquanto procurava torradas pela mesa.

Gina recebeu um papel antes de mim e logo ouvi:

- Ah não! Justo esse ano!

O meu logo chegou e avistei o pequeno aviso no final do pedaço de pergaminho

_Devido ao Torneio Tribruxo os jogos oficiais de Quadribol foram cancelados, não impedindo que os times das casas e os alunos pratiquem o esporte como treinamento ou lazer._

Soltei um lamurio também.

- Isso é tão injusto, só uma pessoa da escola vai participar desse torneio!

- É mais injusto para mim Harry! Você já jogou quadribol no time por três anos, eu ia me candidatar esse ano! – Gina falou tão chateada quanto eu.

Ainda bem que hoje era sábado, não agüentaria dois tempos de poções do Snape logo depois do café. Gina levantou, deu tchau a Hermione e aparentemente rumou ao dormitório.

Hermione se aproximou de mim

- Recebi a carta de... -olhei para os lados e sussurrei- _Sirius._

- O que ele disse?

- Está vindo para cá!

Hermione arregalou os olhos

- Mas é perigoso!

- Eu sei! Não quero que ele venha também!

Ainda não tinha recebido notícias de Sirius, e já fazia duas semanas que a carta-resposta tinha chegado. Mas outro pensamento lhe roubava a concentração: Cho Chang.

Estávamos no jantar do anúncio dos campeões e apesar de estar curioso quanto ao campeão de Hogwarts, não parava de olhar de olhar para o local onde estava Cho na mesa da Corvinal. Ela parecia animada também, conversava alegremente com suas amigas durante o jantar. Os elfos continuaram a internacionalizar o jantar e várias comidas que eu nunca vi estavam na mesa. É claro que eu provei um pouco de cada e pra "variar", gostei de tudo. Não sou como o Rony, que sempre consegue comer mais alguma coisa depois do jantar, mas morei a maior parte da vida com meus tios que sempre me deram bem menos comida do que eu desejaria. Sempre engordava uns quatro ou cinco quilos em Hogwarts e emagrecia tudo no verão, mas recuperava um pouco na toca.

Hermione ainda não havia chegado para o Jantar, fiquei imaginando se ela ainda estava fazendo greve de fome por causa dos elfos domésticos. Minhas preocupações logo acabaram quando vi Hermione chegando à mesa, antes que eu pudesse falar com ela, Gina se levantou e a puxou para seu lado, elas cochicharam alguma coisa e soltaram risinhos histéricos. Peraí, Gina e Mione fazendo isso? Elas costumavam ser bem diferentes das outras garotinhas que viviam suspirando pelos corredores. Mas elas estavam rindo e Hermione parecia contar algo que deixou Gina muito mais risonha. Enquanto comia, Rony não percebia nada, então fiquei pensando o que aquilo significava.

Achei que pior dia da minha vida tinha sido a câmara secreta, mas acho que um basilisco agora viria a calhar. Eu fui escolhido como campeão do torneio Tribruxo! Como isso aconteceu? Se o torneio é Tribruxo, é para três e não quatro! Maldito cálice de fogo idiota que não identificou isso! Ele não é mágico?

Rumei para o dormitório chateado, assustado e com medo. Quem colocou meu nome naquele cálice provavelmente não me queria ver vivo.

Rony ainda estava acordado,quando o vi ali, pensei que teria o meu amigo para desabafar e o que acontece? Ele acha que eu sou traidor e não contei nada para ele! Aff! É melhor eu dormir!

Rony não estava mais no dormitório quando acordei. Mesmo com raiva das palavras dele, senti falta de dividir o que eu sabia.

Tomei banho e me arrumei para o café, logo mais teria aula dupla com Snape, pelo menos teria um dia a mais livre sem poções na semana.

Precisava falar com Mione, ela provavelmente acreditaria em mim. Desci as escadas e me dirigi à mesa da Grifinória. Rony estava lá com Mione e Gina, mas assim que me viu chegar, levantou e foi embora. Dei um longo suspiro e sentei onde ele estava.

Imediatamente, meu prato ficou cheio de mingau de aveia e ovos fritos com bacon apareceram na travessa vazia.

- Pelo visto vocês como Rony também acham que eu sou um traidor não?

- Claro que não Harry! – Hermione disse- Eu sei que você nunca colocaria seu nome lá, é impossível!

- Então você não acha que eu pedi a um aluno para colocar meu nome no cálice?

- Sinceramente Harry, você por acaso não percebeu que a maioria dos alunos do sétimo queria se tornar campeão também? Pra que eles colocariam o seu nome lá? E eu sei que você não sabe usar feitiços de memória ou algum feitiço avançado!

- Obrigada Mione! E... Gina. – falei um pouco sem graça, Gina ainda não havia voltado a falar normalmente comigo depois do episódio Dino Thomas.

- Relaxa Harry, o Rony só ta com inveja! – Gina falou sorridente enquanto comia uma maçã e lia um pergaminho velho.

- Você já está estudando? – perguntei a Gina, ela não era uma aluna ruim, mas não costumava estudar no café da manhã.

- Só revisando, sempre esqueço os assuntos do primeiro ano.

- Sério? – falei- Eu sempre os achei fáceis, quer dizer, não em transfiguração e poções.

- Hum, na verdade eu não lembro muito bem do primeiro ano, você sabe, Riddle. – ela falou triste.

- Oh- falei envergonhado por não ter me tocado o porquê ela se esquecia dos assuntos do primeiro ano.

Terminei de tomar meu café em silencio só ouvindo as dicas de Hermione a Gina sobre história da magia.

- Bem, vou pegar meu material no dormitório, o prof. Bins pode ser um fantasma, mas ama tirar pontos por atraso. – Gina falou levantando-se.

- Eu acompanho você – falei tomando o último gole do suco de abóbora- não trouxe meu material também. Você vem Mione?

Ela nos olhou com uma cara de quem não tava com a menor vontade de subir escadas.

- Hum, eu já trouxe meu material, vou subindo para as masmorras.

- Tudo bem, te vejo lá! – falei.

Saí do salão principal com Gina e nos dirigimos ao nosso dormitório.

- Eu sei que Rony é idiota, mas às vezes ele passa da conta! – Gina falou para mim.

- Eu sei. Queria que ele acreditasse em mim.

- Ele só ta com inveja Harry! Provavelmente também queria participar e só ta assim por que acha que você poderia ter colocado o nome dele também lá, mas vamos dizer que quem colocou seu nome lá sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Harry – Gina falou para e mim e parou- eu não sei como, mas acho que Tom Riddle está por trás disso. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas todo mundo sabe que o torneio Tribruxo é um ótimo lugar para morrer e você só tem 14 anos, contra os outros que tem 17. Quem fez isso sabia muito bem que seria perigoso. Eu acho, tenho quase certeza que ele voltou.

Não pude deixar de concordar com as palavras de Gina.

As aulas de poções foram piores do que já eram. Snape parecia compartilhar da raiva de todos os alunos de Hogwarts que achavam que havia trapaceado.

Rony continuou me ignorando durante todo o dia, mas se tem algum lado bom nessa história ele parecia estar bem perto de Mione. Puxava ela pelas mãos para as aulas e parecia que ela gostava deve súbito Rony-com-raiva-do-Harry.

Na última aula ela me deu uma olhada interrogativa como se perguntasse se eu estava bem, balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ela e Rony pelo menos podiam se acertar, finalmente!

Saí assim que o último sinal tocou. Aquele dia fora comprido e parecia não ter fim. Todos na sala, nos corredores, nos jardins e em todos os lugares me olhavam quando eu passava. Resolvi pegar um atalho para não topar com nenhum olhar acusador!

O corredor escuro não era muito amigável, pois sempre era possível encontrar o Pirraça por lá, mas era melhor que nada. Pensei que podia andar com minha capa de invisibilidade e só aparecer na sala de aula.

Virei a esquina e logo avistei o "corredor-escuro", mas quando me aproximei da próxima esquina, deparei com uma cena realmente chocante:

Gina Wesley estava encostada na parede se beijando com Miguel Corner!


	9. Gina III

**N/A: Esse capítulo é totalmente dedicado a **_**Queen Liih Potter**_** que me estimula e não me deixa esquecer nunca de "E se".**

**Gina**

Você tem certeza que já tem companhia para Hogsmead?

Miguel passou a semana inteira me importunando para ir a minha primeira visita a Hogsmead comigo (não era bem a primeira visita, pois nas férias, costumava vir aqui com tia Muriel para comprar Hidromel).

É claro que eu disse que já estava indo com outra pessoa, mas não adiantou, ele continuou me importunando.

Bem, vamos dizer, estou pensando seriamente em ir aceitar o pedido dele, afinal não é todo dia que garotos tão lindos como ele me convidam pra sair. Tudo bem, eu sei que só tenho 13 anos, mas, por favor, né? As meninas amadurecem mais rápido.

- Me encontre no corredor-escuro no final das aulas hoje, vou te dar sua resposta. – cochichei no ouvido dele no corredor enquanto me dirigia a minha segunda aula do dia.

Continuei andando e olhei para ele, seu olhar me dizia que estava muito feliz.

Pois é, eu realmente pressenti que estava a algumas horas de ganhar meu primeiro beijo, pois passei a maior parte do tempo pensando no Miguel. Incrível, eu não gostava do Harry? Mas nem se quer lembrei que ele existia naquele dia, só pensava nos cabelos castanhos de Miguel, a pele morena que ele tinha e aqueles olhos cor de mel, e que olhos!

O professor Flitwick estava ensinado um novo feitiço e é claro que eu quase não prestei atenção, olhava para o nada. Aparentemente eu estava lá, mas minha mente vagava para outro lugar. Claro que eu sou muito sortuda e o professor me fez uma pergunta que eu não ouvi, só ouvi quando ele perguntou de novo.

- Srta. Wesley? Estou esperando! Que feitiço a senhorita vai usar para isso?

Voltei à realidade e ele apontava para madeiras que estavam em chamas perto dele. Todos na sala me olhavam e eu não tenho idéia como fiz aquilo, mas eu simplesmente apontei minha varinha e disse:

-_Aguamenti!_

A água apagou o fogo e o professor olhou espantado para mim. Como eu fiz aquilo? Eu nem sequer sabia que feitiço era aquele!

Saí da sala de aula um tanto pensativa. Como eu fizera aquilo? Será que esses eram meus poderes de sétima filha?

Pelo menos agora prestei atenção para o resto das aulas. Deixei minha euforia "Miguel" de lado.

Logo a última aula terminou e me vi ansiosa, mas um tanto apreensiva indo ao corredor-escuro. Toda Hogwarts sabia que esse era o corredor dos namorados de Grifinória. Era uma espécie de atalho, mas sem movimento e muito propício a dar privacidade aos namorados.

Tentei parecer calma e andei tranquilamente. Não demorou muito e logo vi Miguel. Ele estava encostado na parede e exibia seu melhor sorriso. Pude ver que ele também não parou de pensar em mim. Me aproximei mais e ele estendeu a mão para mim. Peguei na mão dele.

- Você demorou Gina, achei que não viria mais.

- Eu estou aqui não estou!

- Qual vai ser minha resposta?

- Você tem razão.

- E o que isso significa?

- Que você tem razão, não tenho par para ir a Hogsmead. Se sua proposta ainda estiver de pé.

- Então você vai comigo?

- Se você ainda quiser. – e dei de ombros.

Era óbvio que ele queria. Dei também o meu melhor sorriso e ele pareceu gostar.

Ele gostou mesmo! Enquanto eu sorria, ele colocou suas mãos em volta do meu rosto e bem devagar, para ver se eu permitia, aproximou-se de mim. È claro que eu queria né?

Os lábios dele se aproximaram mais dos meus e finalmente ele me beijou.

Pensei em mil coisas durante a minha vida toda. Pensei realmente que faíscas sairíam, que eu veria estrelas, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, ou melhor, sentir, era Miguel. Ele parecia experiente, pois girou e me deixou encostada na parede para eu me apoiar. Mas eu não estava precisando de apoio. Ele pressionou levemente o corpo sobre o meu e aumentou um pouco a intensidade do beijo.

Várias sensações corriam pelo meu corpo agora. Abri um pouco mais os lábios como se quisesse sentir mais os lábios de Miguel. Pensei que sentiria nojo de beijar alguém, mas a única coisa que esse beijo produzia era com certeza vontade de beijar mais. Coloquei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ele desceu suas mãos para os meus ombros. Ele era mais alto, então minha cabeça estava esticada. As mãos que estavam nos meus ombros desceram pelo lado do meu corpo e se depositaram no meu quadril. Ele provavelmente queria colocá-las nas minhas costas, mas elas estavam totalmente pressionadas na parede agora.

Que primeiro beijo! Além de lindo Miguel beijava muito bem! Ah, eu podia me acostumar com isso.

Nos separamos para respirar e avaliar a reação um do outro.

-Mal posso esperar por Hogsmead agora. – ele falou sorridente

-Nós não precisamos esperar tanto. - e puxei seu rosto para mais um beijo.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, mas sei que foi rápido. Quando eu estava prestes a transformar meu primeiro beijo em beijo de língua, Harry Potter apareceu.

Quanta ironia do destino! Miguel imediatamente me soltou e ficou espantado.

Harry estava igualmente espantado. Nos olhamos sem dizer nada. O silencio permaneceu e pude ver alguma coisa nos olhos dele. Não era irritação como no episódio do Dino, nem espanto porque ele já se recuperara do choque de me ver ali, beijando um garoto. Era algo mais, um brilho que eu já tinha visto por aí. Era ciúme. Ciúme? Por que Harry Potter teria ciúme de mim?

Voltei à realidade com a voz de Miguel

- Hum, agente se fala no jantar – ele falou apara mim envergonhado.

- Claro – respondi ainda olhando Harry que não se mexera. Os passos de Miguel pareceram acordá-lo e ele também continuou seu caminho, passou por mim mas parou. Virou-se de volta.

- Você está indo para o dormitório? – perguntou com uma voz carregada de raiva.

- Bem, eu não estava, mas agora estou! – falei num tom que claramente dizia que ele havia atrapalhado.

- Ótimo! – ele falou e para minha surpresa puxou minha mochila das minhas costas. – Vamos!

Andei em silencio ao lado dele. Apesar de ser um "atalho", o caminho era um pouco mais longo. Harry não olhava para mim e carregava minha mochila entre nós dois.

Meu sentimento de raiva por ele ter me atrapalhado sumiu logo que ele pegou minha mochila. Por quê? Senti, não sei. Quando começamos a andar não consegui evitar sorrir. Sorrir? Eu estava feliz com a interrupção do Harry?

- Qual é a graça? – ele perguntou ainda seco.

- Nada Potter! Eu só estou feliz!

Ele olhou para mim de novo e algo que eu não imaginei ver nos olhos dele me comoveu e apagou meu sorriso.

Tristeza, ele estava triste.

Oie! Finalmente eu postei né? \o/ Bem, não vou prometer pelo próximo cap logo, pq to postando outra fic, mas é de Orgulho e Preconceito lá no Orkut. Mas já comecei a escrever o cap Hermione III. Aqui respondo todas as reviews!

**Lys Weasley**: Esssa era minha intenção mesmo! Tipo, narrar com outros personagens pra saber o q eles pensam! Ainda bem q vc gostou! Vou continuar assim e talvez tenha algum personagem q não sejam os 4 q eu coloque por aki tbm! Fica de olha (ficaadica)

**Lys Weasley**: Sim! Kkkkkkkk, foi um pacto feito pela família ruivinha, mas claro que engloba o Harry né? Kkkkkkk Beijos mil!

**Bia 997**: Pois eh mana, os livros não são em 1ª pessoa né? Aí tive a idéia de colocar em primeira pessoas, mas de vários personagens , aí posso explorar várias situações ao mesmo tempo sem acabar nenhuma ou ainda, a mesma situação pela visão de pessoas diferentes. Que bom q gostou! Mande reviews sempre! Beijos mil!

**Bia 997**: Tá pequeno mesmo né? Mas é tipo, porque se juntar tudo, seria um só capítulo, mas como divide entre a visão de cada pernagem, ta divido, mas vou tentar aumentar, ou pelo menos postar com uma maior freqüência pra recompensar. Beijos mil!

**Lys Wesley**: pois eh mana, o Harry realmente é tapado! Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Nós precisamos superar mesmo! Comparar Gina com a mãe é ser tapado ao extremo! O q agente diz nessa hora? Pega ela Harry, que irmã o q? kkkkkkkk! Beijos mil!

**Natasha Weasley**: Obrigada pela review amore!Continue mandando reviews! Estou postanto! Fica de olho e seja bem vinda!

**Mama**: oie! o/ Bem vinda! To postando, um pouco devagar mas to! Muito obrigada pela review e please, continua comentando!

**Carolfelton**: Tudo bem! As vezes ficamos sem tempo mesmo! Mas uma review como essa de vez em quando é ótima! Beijos mil! o/

**Priscila200**: To aqui! Continuando sempre! Obrigada! Beijos mil!

**Carrie Bubbley**: Seu desejo é uma ordem! Aí vai mais um cap! Beijos mil!

**Natasha Weasley**: Esse Rony é uma graça mesmo! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs! Aqui vai mais um cap, espero q goste!

**Nina Potter**: To aqui amore! Sua review foi super, hiper, mega, power linda! Beijos mil!

**Queen Liih Potter**: Oie! Vc é minha leitora mais animada! Eu tbm sou super animada! \o/! Olha, usei sua sugestão e fiz a Gina apoiar o Harry, mas logo o negócio esquenta, espera só! Rsrsrsrs! To atualizando, devagar e sempre! Rsrsrsrs! Beijos mil!

**Queen Liih Potter**: Menina, a cara dele é algo para imaginar mesmo! Espero que vc goste do q escrevi, aguardo sua review! Beijos mil!

**Natasha Weasley**: Desculpe pela demora! Mas já ta aí mais um cap! Beijos mil e fique sempre por aqui!

**Queen Liih Potter**: Mil perdões pela demora! Postei! Amei essa sua review enorme! Concordo com vc, a Gina não tem culpa, afinal o Miguel é gatinho né? Rsrsrsrsrs! Vc é hilária! Amei o Salvatore! Kkkkkkkk! Mas qnt a Cho, ainda não vou revelar, mas logo vc vai descobrir, mas a dica é q vai ser diferente.

**Hugo Black**: rsrsrsrsrs! Q nada Hugo! Pode reclamar mesmo! Obrigada por ter gostado! Espero vê-lo sempre por aki! Beijos mil!

**Gisllaine farias**: Ai, amei o fofinho e perceptivo! Obrigada por comentar! Beijos mil e fica por aqui! o/

**Queen Liih Potter**: O cap chegou! Finalmente né? Muito obrigada por mandar reviews! Sim, tio Sirius virá, mas ainda não, não vai demorar muito mas não vai ser agora! Beijos mil!

Queen Liih Potter: Nada mana, to viajando não. Mas é q as férias me pegaram sabe? Cinema, aniversários, passeios em parques de diversão, sair pra casa de amigos, dormir até meio-dia, essas coisas! To sendo relaxada com a fic eu sei! Mas já q vc é minha leitora q mais manda reviews, to dedicando esse cap pra vc! \o/ gostou? Bem qnt a vc se inscrever aqui na FF, pode me mandar uma email? .. Manda o email q eu te explico ok. Quanto a NC não nessa fase da fic, pq realmente eles só tem 13 e 14 anos, mas pretendo continuar a fic pela ordem da fênix e quem sabe? Mas provavelmente eu não escrever a Nc, vou pedir a alguém, mas de qualquer jeito é uma possibilidade! Kkkkkkk, pessoas de 13 precoces hein? Kkkkkkkkk! Beijos mil!


	10. Hermione III

**Hermione**

Eu não sei dizer o que aconteceu para o Rony não acreditar no Harry, mas parece que ele transformou toda a raiva em gentileza.

Como sempre, carrego muitos livros, porque não posso perder tempo se algum professor se atrasar ou tiver algum tempo livre. Todo fim de aula, devolvo a biblioteca os livros que já li e pego novos (nem sempre relacionados as aulas, confesso que ás vezes pego alguns de aritmancia avançada para me distrair, não vai fazer mal né?).

Incrivelmente quando acabou a aula Rony perguntou se eu queria ajuda com os livros e eu claro, procurei por Harry e ele já tinha saído.

- Hum... Rony, você sabe, eu vou a biblioteca, fica no caminho oposto a Torre de Grifinória.

- Tudo bem Mione, vou com você. – e me ajudou a carregar todos os livros.

Assim que entrei na biblioteca soltei um suspiro irritado. Victor Krum estava lá e seu ardiloso fã clube o seguia também.

-Olha, é o Krum! Aqui na biblioteca Mione!

- É, ele parece muito interessado em estudar. – falei irritada.

- Será que ele me dá um autografo se eu pedir agora?

- Rony, ele tem umas cinqüenta garotas seguindo ele o tempo todo, o que você acha?

Nem eu sabia se ele daria um autógrafo ou não, mais Rony desistiu ao ver o "fã clube do Krum".

Como não havia espaço para estudar, peguei todos os livros que queria e fomos à torre de Grifinória.

- Mione, hum...minha mãe acha que terá um baile na escola. Ela diz que todos os torneios têm. Hum...você gosta de bailes?

Rony estava um pouco vermelho ao dizer isso.

- Claro Rony! Dançar sempre foi uma ótima diversão, até para bruxos. Já fui em alguns bailes de carnaval em Veneza, tenho uma tia que mora lá.

- Baile de Carnapau?

- CAR-NA-VAL!

- E o que tem nesses bailes?

- É um baile de máscaras.

- Máscaras?

- Sim Rony! Você tem que estar mascarado na festa, ninguém pode ver seu rosto.

- Hum, esses trouxas são esquisitos hein!

- É muito divertido!

- Mas você, hum...precisa de um par?

- Sim, há muitas danças e elas são coreografadas, ou sejas, previamente ensaiadas. É claro que você pode dançar com alguém da festa, mas é sempre bom ter um par não?

- é, é sempre bom ter um par.

- Mas mudando de assunto, você e Harry?

O rosto desconcertado de Rony imediatamente ficou raivoso.

- Eu não quero falar nele Hermione!

- Mas Rony, vocês são amigos! – tentei argumentar.

- Amigos não mentem para amigos.

E foi andando rápido e quase tive que correr para alcançá-lo. Quando íamos chegando no quadro da mulher gorda, vimos Harry e Gina. Harry segurava a mochila de Gina e eles estavam parados se olhando. Gina puxou sua mochila das costas de Harry e para minha surpresa o abraçou, e ele pareceu retribuir o abraço. Fiquei tão absorta olhando os dois que só ouvi Rony gemer.

- Grrrrr!

Ah não! Rony também estava vendo aquilo!


End file.
